staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Listopada 2000
6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Telezakupy 7.45 Owoce miłości (28) - serial obycz. 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Zwierzaki cudaki - serial dla dzieci 9.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta - telenowela 10.50 Dziecko, troski i radości - magazyn poradnikowy 11.15 Z koszyka pani Wandzi - magazyn konsumenta 11.35 Od moru i głodu. U siebie 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes- rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.20 12:20 do Unii - magazyn 12.45 Klan (390) - telenowela 13.10 Pamiętnik rodzinny - Pierwszy krzyk (15) - telenowela dok. 13.40 Naturomania - felieton 13.45 Zwierzęta świata (12) - film dok. 14.15 Naturomania - felieton 14.20 Piąta pora roku - program przyrod. 14.40 Spacery z dziadkiem -program edukacyjny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Czas NATO 15.30 Komedianci 16.00 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Klan (391)-telenowela 18.05 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.30 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.00 Wieczorynka. Baśniowa kraina braci Grimm, Simsalsa - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (20) - serial sensac. 21.00 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny 21.10 Pamiętnik rodzinny - Pierwszy krzyk (16) - telenowela dok. 21.40 Forum - program public. 22.25 Kto zamieszka w Białym Domu? - program public. 22.40 Modlitwa ekumeniczna o pokój - Majdanek 23.05 Monitor Wiadomości 23.20 Kto zamieszka w Białym Domu? - program public. 23.40 Dalva - film obycz., USA 1.10 Kto zamieszka w Białym Domu? - program public. 1.25 Motown Live - program dok. 2.05 Kto zamieszka w Białym Domu? - program public. 2.20 Motown Live (22) - program dok. 3.05 Kto zamieszka w Białym Domu? - program public. 3.55 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Telezakupy 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 M jak miłość (1) - serial obycz. 9.20 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (52) - serial obycz. 10.10 McGregorowie - serial przygod. 11.00 Modlitwa ekumeniczna o pokój :- Majdanek 12.20 VI Festiwal Kabaretowy Camping Europa 2000 - Na bis! !! (1) 13.15 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (48) - serial obycz. 14.05 William - serial przygod. 14.35 Mały Festiwal Piosenki Aktorskiej 15.00 Złotopolscy (265) - telenowela 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 A życie kołem się toczy (9) - serial obycz. 17.00 Kościół i świat - magazyn 17.10 Parafia 2000 17.30 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.25 W sieci - magazyn internetowy 19.35 Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie 2000 - koncert 20.00 Linia specjalna - program public. 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Od ucha do ucha - Marcin Daniec (4) - program rozryw. 21.45 Co dalej Małgośka? Trzeba żyć (56) - telenowela dok. 22.15 Wieczór z Jagielskim 23.00 Kocham kino. Szanghajska triada - dramat sensac., Chiny 0.55 XX Rawa Blues Festiwal - koncert 1.30 Bluesland - portret muzyki amerykańskiej - film dok. 3.15 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Parowóz Oggy'ego - serial 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial 7.30 Antek Mrówka - serial 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Kassandra - serial 9.30 Spotkania z ludzką ręką 9.45 To jest temat 10.00 Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dok. 10.30 Kolory życia 10.45 Echa regionów 11.15 Janosik - serial 12.00 Reportaż 12.15 Muzyka łączy pokolenia !? 13.00 Złote lata Hollywood 13.45 Pogranicza medycyny 14.00 Program lokalny 14.10 Projektanki - serial 14.35 Europa w zagrodzie 15.00 Eneduerabe 15.05 Zaczarowany świat... 15.30 Program lokalny 16.30 Żegnaj Rockefeller - serial 17.00 Spotkania z taaaką rybą 17.15 Program lokalny 19.00 Łańcuch powiązań - film fab. 20.35 Telekurier 21.05 Miłość i namiętność - serial 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 To jest temat 22.15 Odkryj nowy świat 22.30 Kino nocne: Pod własnym ogniem - film fab. 0.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Wilkołaczek (20) - serial anim. 7.25 Pokemon (28) - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 8.00 Skrzydła - serial komed. 8.30 Wysoka fala (44) - serial sensac. 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (116) - telenowela 10.30 Fiorella (65) - serial obycz. 11.30 Roseanne (116) - serial komed. 12.00 Jej cały świat: (21) - serial komed. 12.30 ldź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Graczykowie (36) - serial komed. 14.00 Macie co chcecie - program rozryw. 14.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryz. 15.00 Batman (14) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 15.55 Z głową w chmurach (123) - serial obycz. 16.45 Herkules (99) - serial fantast. 17.45 Fiorella (66) - serial obycz. 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł - telenowela 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komed. 20.30 Na granicy ryzyka - film sensac., USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.25 Kurier sensacji 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Polityczne graffiti 23.15 Duża przerwa - serialobycz. 23.45 Piłka nożna 0.45 Kurier TV 1.05 Pożegnanie 06:05 Porywy serca (62) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 06:45 Telesklep 07:00 Malusińscy (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07:25 Alf (50) - serial komediowy, USA 07:50 Kapitan Planeta (11) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08:15 Zorro (15) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08:35 Pinokio (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09:00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 09:50 Daniela i przyjaciele (67) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10:35 Telesklep 11:30 Esmeralda (108) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12:20 Ananasy mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 13:20 O co chodzi - teleturniej 13:50 Malusińscy (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14:15 Kapitan Planeta (11) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14:40 Zorro (15) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15:05 Pinokio (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15:30 Magazyn NBA 16:00 Alf (51) - serial komediowy, USA 16:30 TVN Fakty 16:45 Pogoda 16:50 Valeria (42) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17:45 Wizjer tvn - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:30 Pogoda 19:35 Porywy serca (63) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20:30 Na ratunek - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:00 Komandosi z Navarony - film wojenny Wielka Brytania 1978 23:05 "Na ratunek" - serial fabularno dokumentalny 23:35 Fakty 23:40 Agent 00:40 Drew Carey Show 01:00 Wizjer TVN 01:25 Supergliny 01:50 Cyfra 02:40 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Super Gol - magazyn pilkarski 07.00 Dom Muratora - magazyn poradnikowy 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Garfield (30) - serial animowany, USA 09.00 Ulysses (6) - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Kosmiczne wojny 2 (9) - serial animowany, USA 10.00 Policjanci z Miami (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984 11.00 Allo, Allo (2) - serial komediowy, Wlk. Bryt. 1984-1992 11.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady (5) - serial komediowy, USA 12.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (101) - telenowela, Polska 2000 12.30 Star Trek: Voyager 2 (5) - serial SF, USA 13.25 Super Gol - magazyn pilkarski 14.15 Dom Muratora - magazyn poradnikowy 14.35 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 15.45 Piłka w grze (49) - serial animowany, Japonia 16.15 Ulysses (6) - serial dla dzieci (30 min) 16.45 Kosmiczne wojny 2 (10) - serial animowany, USA 17.15 Dusza człowiek (24) - serial komediowy, USA 1997 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Viper 2 (16) - serial sens., USA 1995 19.00 Żar tropików (46) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991 20.00 Bieg po szmal (12) - serial komediowy, USA 20.30 Liga Mistrzów 23.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (102) - telenowela, Polska 2000 (25 min) 23.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.45 Liga Mistrzów 01.35 Spotkajmy się - magazyn 01.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 02.05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.05 Strefa P - program muzyczny 03.55 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.15 Maria Emilia - telenowela 7.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 7.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki 8.50 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 9.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 10.05 Słoneczny patrol - serial 10.55 Podaj dalej - teleturniej 11.20 Blisko ciebie - reportaże 12.05 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.25 Maria Emilia - telenowela 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.20 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.40 Słoneczny patrol - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Podaj dalej 20.05 Apelacja - film sens. USA (1990), wyk. Glenn Close, Jeremy Irons, Ron Silver 22.05 Dr Stefan Frank - serial 23.00 Prawo i bezprawie - serial 23.50 McCall - serial 0.40 Sexplozja - magazyn 0.55 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 1.20 Apelacja - film sens. USA (1990) 3.05 52 minuty - reportaże. 4.00 McCall - serial 4.45 Teleshopping left|thumb|80x80px 12.00 Dzika Szafa Grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Nowości MTV 14.00 Non Stop Hits - przeboje non stop 15.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 16.00 Dzika Szafa Grająca - teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 17.00 Polska Lista MTV - lista przebojów (powt.) 19.00 Greatest Hits - najlepsze teledyski z lat 80 i 90-tych 20.00 Nowości MTV (powt.) 21.00 Najlepszy Wokalista 21.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów MTV 23.00 Pieprz 00.00 Partyzone - program muzyczny 02.00 Night Videos - noc z teledyskami 05.00 Non Stop Hits - przeboje non stop left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany, Francja 1998 (21 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Antek Mrówka - serial animowany, W. Bryt. (25 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Kufer babci Aliny - program poradnikowy 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Telezakupy 10.45 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.15 (WP) Kino w południe: Janosik (10/13): Wszyscy za jednego - serial przygodowy, Polska 1974, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Marek Perepeczko, Ewa Lemańska, Bogusz Bilewski, Witold Pyrkosz (44 min) 12.00 (WP) Reportaż 12.15 (WP) Muzyka - łączy pokolenia!? - magazyn muzyczny 13.00 (WP) Złote lata Hollywood - serial dokumentalny 13.45 (WP) Pogranicza medycyny: A fe! - magazyn medyczny 14.00 (WP) Kalejdoskop regionalny: Bałtyk 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (32) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Barnet Kelman, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie - magazyn 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Zaczarowany świat... - program popularnonaukowy dla dzieci 15.30 Koncert muzyki folkowej 16.05 Na granicy prawa 16.30 (WP) Kino familijne: Żegnaj Rockefeller (6/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1992, reż. Waldemar Szarek, wyk. Magdalena Zawadzka, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Piotr Fronczewski, Kamil Gewartowski (27 min) 17.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 17.15 Ludzie i wydarzenia - program publicystyczny 17.25 Warto wiedzieć - program informacyjny 17.30 Kronika - wydanie regionalne 17.45 Pejzaż regionalny 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Kraków 2000 18.50 Warto wiedzieć - program informacyjny 18.55 Ludzie i wydarzenia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Kino wieczorne: Łańcuch powiązań (Chain of Command) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. David Worth, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Todd Curtis, Keren Tishman, R. Lee Ermey (94 min) 20.35 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 21.05 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (26) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Program sportowy 21.50 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat: Forum Organizacji Pozarządowych - program publicystyczny 22.30 (WP) Kino mocne: Pod własnym ogniem (Friendly Fire) - film wojenny, USA 1979, reż. David Greene, wyk. Carol Burnett, Ned Beatty, Dennis Erdman, Sherry Hursey (90 min) 00.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 5.30 Małe ojczyzny - film dok. 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Katalog zabytków - felieton 7.45 Magazyn polonijny z Ameryki Północnej 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Giełda 8.45 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej 9.00 Julek i zwierzęta - program dla dzieci 9.10 Tęczowa bajeczka - program dla dzieci 9.20 Tut- Turynka - program dla dzieci 9.30 Krzyk - dramat obycz., Polska 11.00 Kongres Kultury Chrześcijańskiej 12.20 Wiadomości 12.30 Sportowy tydzień 13.20 Klan (381) - telenowela 13.45 Ze sztuką na ty. Litwo, ojczyzno moja (2) - film dok. 14.10 Żertwa - Polski dokument telewizyjny 14.45 Katalog zabytków - felieton 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie...- prog. poradnikowy 15.30 Salon Lwowski 15.45 Rozmowa dnia 16.05 Tajemnice armii 16.25 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Na polską nutę - program dla dzieci 17.45 Plecak pełen przygód - serial 18.10 Zaproszenie - program krajozn. 18.35 Klan - telenowe1a 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka. Kasztaniaki 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Królowa Bona - serial 21.00 Pomiędzy narodami - film dok. 21.50 Uczucia (1) - recital 22.10 Kołobrzeskie millennium 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Forum - program public. 23.45 Ogród sztuk 0.15 Modlitwa ekumeniczna o pokój - Majdanek 0.35 Monitor Wiadomości 1.00 Wieści polonijne 1.15 Kasztaniaki - serial anim. 1.30 Wiadomości 2.00 Klan (381) - telenowela 2.25 Królowa Bona - serial 3.20 Pomiędzy narodami - film dok. 4.15 Uczucia (1) - recital 4.35 Kołobrzeskie millennium 5.00 Panorama 5.30 Gościniec - magazyn kultury 6.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Wiadomości sportowe 07.50 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 08.05 Program muzyczny 08.15 Telehobby - spotkanie z Telewizją Kablową Poznań 08.30 Hrabia Kaczula - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 09.00 Komentarz sportowy 09.15 Zemsta (La revancha) - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1989, wyk. Rosalinda Serfaty, Abril Mendez, Daniel Alvadaro, Jean Carlo Simancas (47 min) 10.05 Z kamerą po świecie - program publicystyczny 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Saga rodu Palliserów (The Pallisers) (6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1974, reż. Hugh David/Ronald Wilson, wyk. Susan Hampshire, Philip Latham, Anthony Andrews, Sydney Bromley (50 min) 12.00 Druga B (La seconde B) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1993, wyk. Helene Rames, Igor Butler, Ysa Ferrer, Pascal Jaubret (25 min) 12.25 Historia pieniędzy - serial popularnonaukowy 13.00 Mały lord - serial animowany 13.30 Dzikie i oswojone - serial przyrodniczy 14.00 Medycyna tradycyjna w Ameryce Łacińskiej - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Lokalny Poznań - magazyn aktualności 15.20 Różni ludzie, różne sprawy 15.50 Z jak zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 16.10 Motomania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.15 Magazyn kulinarny 17.35 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.05 Poznań z pierwszej ręki - program publicystyczny 18.20 Grosz do grosza - magazyn gospodarczy 18.35 Mały lord - serial animowany 19.10 Prawo ziemi (Law of the Land) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1993, wyk. David Roberts, Lisa Hensley, Debbie Byrne, Richard Moir (49 min) 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.15 Wiadomości sportowe 20.25 Nafciarze (Roughnecks) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Sandy Johnson, wyk. Liam Cunningham, Francesca Hunt, Ashley Jensen, James Cosmo (55 min) 21.25 Druga B (La seconde B) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1993, wyk. Helene Rames, Igor Butler, Ysa Ferrer, Pascal Jaubret (25 min) 21.50 Historia pieniędzy - serial popularnonaukowy 22.05 Program lokalny 22.35 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.50 Wiadomości sportowe 23.00 Poznań z pierwszej ręki - program publicystyczny 23.15 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 23.30 Prawo ziemi (Law of the Land) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1993, wyk. David Roberts, Lisa Hensley, Debbie Byrne, Richard Moir (49 min) 00.20 Medycyna tradycyjna w Ameryce Łacińskiej - serial dokumentalny 00.50 Muzyka na dobranoc 01.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Lumberjack (18) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 06.45 Speed Zone (49) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 07.00 Fun Zone (1) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 07.15 Monster Trucks (9) (powt.) 08.15 Magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Borussia - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 09.30 LaOla - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 10.30 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 11 kolejka (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Speed Zone (50) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 12.15 Fun Zone (2) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 12.30 Monster Trucks (26) (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (50) (powt.) 14.00 Takeshi's Castle (19) (powt.) 14.45 Lumberjack (22) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 15.15 Speed Zone (62) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 15.30 Fun Zone (42) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 15.45 Monster Trucks (44) (powt.) 16.15 Blade Warriors (1) (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (20) (powt.) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 Motorvision Classic (11) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.15 Motobike - magazyn sportów motocyklowych (powt.) 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Giełda sportowa (29) - magazyn sportowy 23.00 W NBA - magazyn koszykarski 00.00 Kulturystyka: Alpejscy giganci 2000 (powt.) 01.00 Speed Zone (51) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 02.15 Fun Zone (19) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 02.30 Lumberjack (31) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 03.00 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 03.30 Monster Trucks (27) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci 2000 (powt.) 05.00 Roller Jam (6) (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.15 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1992/99 (powt.) 06.45 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 (powt.) 07.20 Magazyn reklamowy 09.05 Relativity - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 10.05 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 11.10 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial SF, USA 1996/99 (powt.) 12.05 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/00 (powt.) 13.00 Sisters - serial familijny, USA 1991/96 14.00 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.30 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1992/99 15.00 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 16.05 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial SF, USA 1996/99 17.00 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/00 17.55 Wiadomości 18.20 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.20 Masz brzmienie? - quiz muzyczny 20.15 Pretender - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/00 21.10 Profiler - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/00 22.05 Ally McBeal - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 23.00 Poltergeist: The Legacy - serial SF, USA 1996/99 23.55 Wiadomości 00.05 Nieśmiertelny - serial SF, USA 1992/98 01.00 Ally McBeal - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 01.55 Magazyn reklamowy 02.10 Lance - Never Too Young To Die - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Gil Bettman, wyk. John Stamos, Vanity, Gene Simmons, George Lazenby (85 min) (powt.) 03.40 auto motor und sport tv - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 04.50 Masz brzmienie? - quiz muzyczny 05.35 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych Ale Kino! 08.00 Porwanie - film przygodowy, Polska/Bułgaria 1985, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Djoko Rosić, Cwetana Manewa, Kosta Conew, Dosio Dosiew (94 min) 09.35 Dokument: Magia kina: Filmy o duchach - film dokumentalny 10.00 Proszę nie pukać (Don't Bother to Knock) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1952, reż. Roy Ward Baker, wyk. Richard Widmark, Marilyn Monroe, Anne Bancroft, Donna Corcoran (76 min) 11.20 Magazyn filmowy: Pomiędzy niebem a ziemią 11.45 Prywatne życie Sherlocka Holmesa (The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes) - film kryminalny, W. Bryt./USA 1970, reż. Billy Wilder, wyk. Robert Stephens, Colin Blakely, Genevieve Page, Clive Revill (121 min) 13.50 Czarodziejska miłość (El amor brujo) - film muzyczny, Hiszpania 1986, reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Antonio Gades, Christina Hoyos, Laura del Sol, Juan Antonio Jimenez (99 min) 15.30 Ta jedna chwila - film krótkometrażowy 15.40 Dokument: 100 lat kina. Najwspanialsze filmy Ameryki: W świecie fantazji - film dokumentalny 16.30 Nocny lot 767 (Midnight Flight) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Chris Bould, wyk. Robert Burk, Leslie Malton, Stephen McHattie (97 min) 18.10 Raz, dwa, trzy (One, Two, Three) - komedia, USA 1961, reż. Billy Wilder, wyk. James Cagney, Arlene Francis, Horst Buchholz, Pamela Tiffin (108 min) 20.00 Magazyn filmowy: Dzień niepodległości 20.30 Skarb kapitana Martensa - film sensacyjny, Polska 1957, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Tadeusz Schmidt, Barbara Połomska, Kazimierz Fabisiak, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz (81 min) 21.50 Cienista dolina (Shadowlands) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt./USA 1993, reż. Richard Attenborough, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Debra Winger, Edward Hardwick, Joseph Hazello (126 min) 00.00 Za burtą (Overboard) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Gary Marshall, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Kurt Russell, Edward Herrmann, Katherine Helmond (108 min) 01.50 Autostopowicz (The Hitcher) - thriller, USA 1986, reż. Robert Harmon, wyk. Rutger Hauer, C. Thomas Howell, Jennifer Jason Leigh, John Jackson (94 min) 03.25 Wśród nocnej ciszy - film kryminalny, Polska 1978, reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Tomasz Zaliwski, Piotr Łysak, Mirosław Konarowski, Henryk Bista (117 min) 05.25 Ostatni wywiad Marilyn Monroe (Marilyn Monroe: The Last Interview) - film dokumentalny, USA 1992 (27 min) TV Dami Skarżysko-Kamienna 08.00 Muzyczna Dami 10.15 Hrabia Kaczula - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 10.45 Muzyczna Dami 11.00 Saga rodu Palliserów (The Pallisers) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1974, reż. Hugh David/Ronald Wilson, wyk. Susan Hampshire, Philip Latham, Anthony Andrews, Sydney Bromley (50 min) 12.00 Druga B (La seconde B) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1993, wyk. Helene Rames, Igor Butler, Ysa Ferrer, Pascal Jaubret (25 min) 12.25 Historia pieniędzy - serial popularnonaukowy 12.40 Muzyczna Dami 13.00 Mały lord - serial animowany 13.30 Dzikie i oswojone - serial przyrodniczy 14.00 Medycyna tradycyjna w Ameryce Łacińskiej (3) - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Zemsta (La revancha) - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1989, wyk. Rosalinda Serfaty, Abril Mendez, Daniel Alvadaro, Jean Carlo Simancas (47 min) 15.30 Telezakupy 17.00 Muzyczna Dami 17.15 Skarżyski Kalejdoskop - program informacyjny 17.35 Raport medyczny - program edukacyjny 18.00 Mały lord - serial animowany 18.35 Trudne rozmowy - magazyn 19.05 Prawo ziemi (Law of the Land) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1993, wyk. David Roberts, Lisa Hensley, Debbie Byrne, Richard Moir (49 min) 20.00 Skarżyski Kalejdoskop - program informacyjny 20.25 Nafciarze (Roughnecks) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Sandy Johnson, wyk. Liam Cunningham, Francesca Hunt, Ashley Jensen, James Cosmo (55 min) 21.25 Druga B (La seconde B) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1993, wyk. Helene Rames, Igor Butler, Ysa Ferrer, Pascal Jaubret (25 min) 21.50 Historia pieniędzy - serial popularnonaukowy 22.00 Skarżyski Kalejdoskop - program informacyjny 22.20 Zakończenie programu MarcoPolo 04.30 Adventure - Południowa Francja 05.00 Za morzem: Brazylia (5) 05.30 Na szlaku - Palermo 06.00 Za horyzontem: Republika Czeska 06.30 Wyspy Bahama - reportaż 07.00 Przewodnik Marcopolo: Rzym i jego prowincja 07.30 Destinations - Jamajka 08.00 Ogrody: Angielskie rezydencje 09.00 Wędrówki: Penas de Europa, Girona i Besalu', Peniscola 09.30 Atlas - Seszele 10.30 Mistral: Północny - zachód 11.00 Pejzaże: Jukatan 11.30 Na szlaku - Livorno 12.00 Landscape - Cypr (1) 12.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Barbados (1) 13.00 Jubileusz 2000 - Wenecja i Vicenza 13.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 14.00 Za horyzontem: Japonia, Izrael 14.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 26 15.00 Europolis - Berlin (1) 15.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Everglades 16.30 Klub Marcopolo - Tygodnik Informacji Turystycznej 17.00 Za morzem 17.30 Włoskie pejzaże: Toskania: wybrzeże etruskie 18.00 Sail Away: Rumunia; Jezioro Michigan 18.30 Atlas - Paryż 19.30 Tyrol - reportaż 20.00 Marcopolo Express - Kapsztad 20.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 26 21.00 Za horyzontem: Chorwacja 21.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Kopenhaga (1) 22.00 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 22.30 Rzeki 23.00 Pejzaże: Bali 00.00 Wędrówki: Szwajcaria 00.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Floryda 01.30 Adventure - Południowa Francja 02.00 Za morzem: Brazylia (5) 02.30 Na szlaku - Palermo 03.00 Za horyzontem: Republika Czeska 03.30 Wyspy Bahama - reportaż 04.00 Przewodnik Marcopolo: Rzym i jego prowincja CNN 06.00 CNN This Morning 06.30 World Business This Morning 07.00 CNN This Morning 07.30 World Business This Morning 08.00 CNN This Morning 08.30 World Business This Morning 09.00 CNN This Morning 09.30 World Sport 10.00 Larry King 11.00 World News 11.30 Biz Asia 12.00 World News 12.30 World Sport 13.00 World News 13.15 Asian Edition 13.30 CNN hotspots 14.00 World News 14.30 World Report 15.00 Science and Technology Week 15.30 Showbiz Today 16.00 World News 16.30 World Sport 17.00 World News 17.30 World Beat 18.00 Larry King 19.00 World News 20.30 World Business Today 21.00 World News 21.30 (na żywo) Q & A With Riz Khan 22.00 World News Europe 22.30 Insight 23.00 Election 2000